Booflee
Booflee is a pink bunny and Ickis' love interest from Aaaaahh Real Monsters Roles She played Miss Right in The Secret of NIMH (CartoonAnimationFan07 Style) She is a crow She played Bridget in A Firefly Tail She is Tony's girlfriend She played Cleo in Arnoldnocchio She is a fish She played Steve's Grandma in Cody's Clues She is a grandma She played Tickety Tock in Timmy Brisby's Clues She is a clock She played Leni Loud in The Loud House (CartoonAnimationFan08 Animal Style) She is a girl She played Sheila in Ickis's Modern Life She is a fox She played Jennie in Hunter Street (CartoonAnimationFan05 Animal Style) She is Sal's love interest She played Pink Hemka in Lilo: Full of Treasures She is a pink hemka She played Tiger Lily in Ickis Pan She is Peter Pan's love interest She played Vixey in The Purple Bunny and the Fox She is a fox She played Amy Rose in Ickis X and Ickis Boom She is a pink hedgehog She played Ogre Fiona in Ickis (Shrek), Ickis 2 (Shrek 2), Ickis the Third and Ickis Forever After She is an ogre She played Widget in Wow! Wow! Wizzy! She is an inventor She played Zeeter in The Zula Patrol (CartoonAnimationFan07 Style) She is a purple alien She played Shenzi in The Rivets King She is a hyena She played Swan Odette in The Pink Bunny Princess She is a swan She played Toaster In The Brave Little Pink Bunny She is a toaster She played Queen Uberta in The Deville Alien She is a queen She Played Ms. Fieldmouse In Norahlina She Played Chyna in A. N. T. Farm (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Style) (Second Version) she is a girl She Played Big Mama in The Red Bird and the Yellow Bird She Played Ducky in The Rainforest Before Time and The Bay Before Time She Played Bridgette in The Simpson Pink Bird She Played Chicken Plant In Norah : Full of Treasures She played Odette in The Shope Bunny She played Wardrobe in Beauty and the Green UglyDoll She played Feather Duster in Beauty and the Squid She played Dinah in Frankie Pamplemouse in Wonderland She Played Belle in Bunny and the Supernoob She Played Fairy Godmother in Rubyrella She Played Vanessa In The Little Tori She played Blanky in The Brave Little Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty She Played Backpack In Tori the Explorer She played Peg in Oona and the Puffin She played Sawyer in Purple Bunnies Don't Dance She is a cat She played Mama in A Rabbit Tail, A Rabbit Tail: Skippy Goes West, A Rabbit Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and A Rabbit Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster She is Fievel's mother She played Ms. Fieldmouse in Fifilina She is a fieldmouse She played Mrs. Pepper in Dumbo's Clues She is a pepper shaker She played Dahlia in Angry Toons Plum She is a horned owl She played Abu in Bunsenladdin She is a monkey She Played Max in The Little Carly she is a dog She played Frances Abacore in Black and Purple Birds Don't Dance She is a fish She played Angelique in Beauty and the Father Pug 2 She is an angel She played Tickety Tock in Krumm's Clues She is a clock She played Miranda in Kimi's Clues She is a woman She played Cera in The Character Before Time She is a triceratops She Played Bella in A Pink Bunny’s Way Home She Played Adult Terk In Puffinzan She Played Mary in Mistella She Played Hero In Mistlina She Played Phoebus In The Female Sheepdog of Norte Dame She Played Banzai in The Rainbow Ranger Queen She played Mama in A Bunny Tail She played Poppy in Angry Pets Mist She Played Giselle in Rex (Marmaduke) She Played Elsa In Were Back: A Pet Story She played Uniqua in The Animalyardigans She is a ladybug She played Peg in Uniqua and the Tyrone She played Human Mrs. Potts in Pink Ladybug and the San Juan She played Rosie in A Pet's Life She Played Ally in Ickis and Booflee (Austin and Ally) she is a girl She Played Dahlia in Angry Critters Tasha She Played Lil Bee In Torilina She Played Ginger in Ickis (Black Beauty) she is a horse She Played Human Fifi in Pepper Shaker and the Marquez She Played Merrylegs in Corn (Black Beauty) She Played Littlefoot‘s Mother in The Spring Before Time She Played Human Chip in White Bunny and the Jesse She Played Bridget In A Horse Tail She Played Magic Carpet In Beckladdin She played Stella in Angry Cartoons Booflee She played Little Mama in Tamy and Plum She played Sis Rabbit in Petrie Hood She played Meeko in Carlyhontas She Played Molly In Bubble Guppies (Rat Terrier Fan Style) She Played Tikal In Banzai X She Played Glowworm in Norah and the Giant Peach She Played Little Inez In Hairspray (Rat Terrier Fan Animal Version) she is Seaweed’s Sister She Played Hero In Carlylina she is a dog She Played Ducky’s Mother in The ??? Before Time Category:Aaaah Real Monsters Characters Category:OCs Category:Ickis X Booflee Category:Pink Characters Category:Bunnies Category:Rabbits Category:Lovers Category:Girlfriends Category:Monsters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Booflee and Friends Characters